


Bathtubs

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baths, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as you know, Haru stays forever in the tub so even if both of their skins are prunie he still refuses to leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about ready to drop dead. But before I do, enjoy with piece of work which I wrote in under an hour... Sorry it's bad...

   Imagine the giant Makoto and practically expressionless Haruka bathing together in a tub.

   Somehow they would manage to fit in the tub at their new apartment in Tokyo that's exactly like Haru's from back home. Makoto would be leaning on the right side of the tub with his arms around Haru who's leaning against him. Sometimes they would do this after a long day of either college or training. Or it might be because they just want to spend time together. Once in a while they would have a bubble bath too and it's so cute because Haru secretly loves having bubble baths so there's this innocent look of delight on his face. And Makoto just enjoys watching his charming lover with this special smile on his face that only appears because of Haru.

   Taking baths together their time where they can both ignore the problems and stress in life. They can just focus on each other without a care in the world.

   But as you know, Haru stays forever in the tub so even if both of their skins are prunie he still refuses to leave.

   (Eventually Makoto convinces him to after a few kisses though...)


End file.
